Maybe I do love you
by RazorClaws
Summary: Rewriting of episode 6, but with new ending. HinataxOtonashi


I'm currently watching this anime, Angel Beats!, and think it's so amazing. And how I hope it ends up being shounen-ai, so Otonashi and Hinata can get together! ;-;  
Aaaah, please kami-sama, let them get together! You never know! ;D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Angel Beats!, Otonashi, Hinata or any other character from this series. The right goes to KEY.

* * *

We were trapped. The new student council president, Naoi Ayato, had thrown us into some kind of reflection room, though I didn't remember them to be so small and tight. Tachibana Kanade, also known as "Tenshi", was together with me. I had just had this conversation with Yuri about them going into a nightmare of a war with Ayato, and now me and Kanade tried to get out. We didn't have a clue and Kanade had tried to use her Hand Sonic on the door, but little did it help. Suddenly it stroked me.

"Tachibana, could you try this out?" Kanade looked at me with her usual tired eyes and listened to me. "Put your thinnest Sonic in the door slit and then burst it with the one, that looks like a flower." Kanade took her time to consider the plan and then nodded. I was sure it was going to work.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 2." The Sonic grew from her arm and she stuck it in with all her force. I prayed it was going to work, there was no other way! What else could we do? No one had the time to come and save us anyway! "Version 3." She continued to speak out. I could she the door giving up under the pressure. _Just a little more_... "Version 4." The door burst open.

We ran through hallways and corridors until we finally reached the destination of the yard. I breathed hard, and my eyes widened in horror as I looked out at the bloodshed of my comrades. I ran over the yard as fast as I could. Everyone was brutally tortured, and it stunk of blood all over the place. I eyed Hinata a few meters from my spot and fell to my knees beside him.

"Hinata! Are you okay, Hinata?!" My breathing didn't ease at all, as the bluehaired boy turned and faced me. "Running straight to me first... Are you... maybe in love with me?" His weak smirk was enough to make my eyes watery. In love... Was I in love with this fool?  
Everytime I saw him I had this urge to hit him in the face, but as soon as he spoke to me with that big smile of his, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe I had grown to love him, that bastard.

"Who knows? Maybe I am." Hinata's eyes widened at the answer and a tear drop rolled down my cheek as Ayato came over. I shouted at him and growled, causing him to turn in the direction of Yuri. He grabbed her and was doing something to her, something that would make her disappear from this world. I heard him talking about his past, saying it was just as troublesome as ours and we had no right to rebel. Yuri had just closed her eyes, when I ran to Ayato and hugged him close.

"You bastard! You're human! You're right here! Right in my arms! You had a bad past, but you're still here. Don't do anything reckless anymore!" I felt tears wet my shirt, and I released the arms around him. He stood up, whipped his tears away, took on his hat again and smiled at me. "Otonashi-kun... Thank you for making me accept my fate." And then he disappeared.

I smiled to the sky, when I felt two arms wrap around me and hugging me tightly. "What the-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Otonashi-kun!" I turned around and saw Hinata's big smiling face, rather close to mine. "Hinata? You're okay?" He nuzzled my neck and I blushed slightly at the contact. "Of course I'm okay you idiot, nothing can hurt me!" He tightened his arms around me and moved his mouth to my ear. "Do you really mean what you said earlier?"

"F-For your information I actually does." I tried to sound angry, but failed as I blushed even more. Hinata pulled back, eyes wide again. I looked slightly away to avoid eye contact, I was too embarrassed. At the corner of my eye I could see his surprised look turning into a warm smile as he brought a hand up to my face and made me face him.

"You're so cute when you blush." And suddenly I felt his lips on mine. An electric spark was sent right through me and I wrapped him arms tightly around him as he deepened the kiss. I was surprised by the fact of how our lips matched so perfect together. His lips were soft and they moved in a tender way, almost making me loose control, when he broke away and smiled.

"Otonashi-kun. I love you, too and always have."

* * *

Sorry for rushed ending. I'm writing this at 11 o'clock, so my brain is not up-to-date right now. I apologize again.  
But how cute! Why couldn't it have happened in the anime? ;-;

Please **R&R**! And no flames onegaishimasu~


End file.
